1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sound effect applying apparatus and a sound effect applying program for providing input voices with effects.
2. Related Art
As a method for applying distortive feeling to instrumental sounds and human voices, there has been known the distortion technology distorts input sounds by clipping input waveforms.
Further, there is proposed a sound effect applying apparatus in Japanese Non-examined Patent Publication No. 2003-288095. Based on input control parameters, the sound effect applying apparatus controls individual magnitudes of harmonic components and nonharmonic components in a sound to be synthesized so as to control the breathiness magnitude.
While there is known the method of applying the distortion to input sounds as mentioned above, it is desired to apply realistic distortion more meaningful to sounds.